


L'alloro dei vinti

by Lorelei95



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei95/pseuds/Lorelei95
Summary: Geralt ha urlato a Jaskier su quella maledetta montagna.Ora Jaskier è un bardo, ma è anche omega solo e non legato.Ed è incinto: i fottuti witcher non erano sterili?In cui il Destino li ha divisi, Geralt cresce Ciri mentre Jaskier va avanti con la sua nuova vita, Yennefer è un'amica terribile, ma non lascerà che nessuno ferisca Jaskier.Il Destino ad un certo punto li farà rincontrare, ma  Jaskier non sarà più solo e non accetterà la merda di Geralt come ha sempre fatto. Litigi, gelosie e amore seguiranno.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima fic per questo fandom perciò siate gentili, ma ditemi se trovate errori o se volete urlarmi dietro che Geralt è un idiota gigante. E avete ragione.  
> So dove voglio andare con questa fic, spero di continuare velocemente, anche se non so ogni quanto aggiornerò.  
> Ringrazio Nathara del sostegno e della pazienza <3  
> Kudos, commenti e altro sono amore!  
> State a casa e state protetti!  
> Stay safe at home!
> 
> Ho scritto questo primo capitolo ascoltando White blank page dei Mumford and sons perciò se volete ascoltarla la linko di seguito  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw-ko6aINI4&list=RDSw-ko6aINI4&start_radio=1

Trascorre un mese dal tragico episodio della montagna e la vita di Jaskier bè, riprende come era prima di conoscere Geralt: un bardo omega solo e non legato che vive sulla strada, passando di taverna in taverna.

I primi giorni li passa essenzialmente a bere: beve prima di intrattenere il suo modesto pubblico, beve durante l'esibizione e beve dopo, senza interruzione alcuna e, straordinariamente, nessuno lo disturba né lo importuna, per i primi giorni.

Al terzo giorno la locandiera gli dice che per quanto sia bravo ad allietare i suoi clienti non ha intenzione di sopportarlo un giorno di più se non si dà una lavata, lui e i vestiti chiazzati di vomito.

Questo dice molto sulle sue condizioni; Jaskier, il famoso bardo del Lupo bianco non si sarebbe mai presentato in quella maniera, con i suoi eleganti vestiti che da rosso adesso richiamano un marrone di dubbia natura.

Jaskier perciò si costringe in un bagno caldo, la testa che pulsa per la sbornia e si rammarica di bere, come si rammarica ogni volta, ma l'acqua calda e il sapone lo aiutano ad assomigliare più vagamente a se stesso, anche se il sorriso non è smagliante come prima, né il suo umore migliora, anzi, comincia a commiserarsi: quando mai Geralt gli ha dato segno di essere seriamente interessato a lui come amico? Per non parlare di qualsivoglia relazione amorosa; scopare era una cosa, _amarsi_ un'altra. Geralt non aveva mai mancato di fargli notare come il suo canto lo infastidisse, o la sua voce in generale, perciò perchè si dovrebbe sorprendere adesso. Aveva sempre avuto tutte le prove che Geralt lo tenesse in giro solo per il sesso e per i soldi: certo, il sesso era fantastico e Geralt era stato un amante attento e premuroso alle volte, ma questo può significare semplicemente che a stare con Jaskier risparmiava soldi in puttane e non doveva sopportare l'odore della loro paura. E Jaskier, per quanto Geralt detestasse sentirlo cantare, lo aveva fatto guadagnare bene, il che significava più pasti abbondanti, più birra, più letti comodi e bagni caldi, più possibilità di comprarsi un nuovo paio di stivali o di rattoppare l'armatura, data l'insistenza con cui i mostri si divertivano a fargliela a pezzi.

Jaskier sospira e si passa le mani sul viso, resistendo appena dall'urlare: ha trascorso quindici anni della sua vita dentro e fuori il Sentiero con Geralt e tutto quello che ne ha ottenuto sono canzoni e un cuore spezzato, il che si addice molto bene al suo mestiere.

Non ha mai desiderato di più che l'ispirazione che sembrava pervaderlo con Geralt vicino, ma quello era all'inizio, quando era appena un uomo e il witcher dai capelli bianchi e dagli occhi d'oro sembrava la storia più entusiasmante che avrebbe mai potuto raccontare. Poi ha visto di più, nel corso delle loro avventure -o bè, delle avventure del Lupo bianco e della sua piaga a quanto pare- come Geralt fosse nobile e triste, come fosse pieno di sentimenti e di emozioni, come avesse più paura degli umani che dei mostri stessi, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Jaskier ricorda il modo in cui serrava la postura quando lo chiamavano Macellaio, il profondo disagio che provava ogni volta che qualche umano incontrava il suo sguardo e mormorava scongiuri per allontanare la morte che accompagna tutti i witcher.

Ad un certo punto lungo la strada si è innamorato di Geralt, anche se non può dire precisamente quando, mentre sa perfettamente il momento e il luogo di tutti i suoi altri innamoramenti, che, come sono venuti, allo stesso modo se ne sono andati, veloci e flebili.

Ma l'amore per Geralt è sempre stato di più di tutto il resto. Curargli le ferite, pettinargli i capelli, lavarlo con affetto: ha sempre cercato di convincere Geralt che faceva tutte quelle cose solo per via della loro amicizia e della sua tutela -perchè un witcher malato non avrebbe mai potuto proteggere il bardo più famoso del Continente- eppure ha davvero creduto che Geralt sapesse.

Forse che ricambiasse.

Geralt era sembrato senza fiato quando Jaskier lo aveva informato così, tra un boccone e l'altro, accampati per la notte, che il suo calore sarebbe stato a breve e che, se Geralt avesse voluto, a Jaskier sarebbe piaciuto trascorrerlo con lui. Jaskier ha pensato che lo sapesse, che quando un omega invita un alpha a condividere un calore è segno di fiducia, di rispetto, anche se non equivale certo ad un contratto matrimoniale.

E Geralt aveva inghiottito a vuoto e guardato lontano, prima di fissare il suo sguardo su Jaskier e annuire, con gli occhi lucidi nonostante poi si fosse ritirato a dormire da solo, non condividendo il letto come facevano di solito.

Ma era bastato che Geralt annuisse e Jaskier si era sentito l'omega più felice del mondo.

Ora quello che gli rimane è ben poco, soprattutto quelle ultime parole che lo feriscono come poche altre cose hanno mai fatto nella sua vita, e ha partecipato a risse per Geralt, è stato ferito durante le sue cacce, alcune volte hanno persino cercato di usarlo come ostaggio.

Jaskier sospira e si tira fuori dall'acqua quasi fredda, asciugandosi velocemente, ma con dovizia, perchè sta scendendo la sera e la taverna si sta riempiendo di astanti e non può restare lì per sempre, deve rimettersi sulla strada a cantare e per farlo ha bisogno di denaro a meno che non voglia dormire nei boschi insieme alle bestie e nessun witcher a proteggerlo.

Così si veste, sottolinea il contorno occhi con un kohl verde che gli fa risaltare lo sguardo e afferra saldamente il liuto di Filavandrel, pronto per lasciare il segno in questo villaggio e passare al prossimo.

Quando più tardi torna nella sua stanza e si stende dolorante sul letto, il vestito umido di birra economica e sangue sulle sue nocche, pensa di maledire Geralt, che è in ogni sua fottuta canzone, in ogni suo fottuto pensiero e per colpa sua ha appena dovuto fare a botte: solo che questa volta non ha esattamente dovuto difendere la virtù del witcher, ma la propria, perchè lavando i vestiti e facendosi il bagno ogni residuo del profumo dominante e alpha di Geralt se ne era andato, lasciando che il suo aroma di omega non legato arruffasse certi alpha ubriachi.

“Geralt fottuto di Rivia, ecco di chi dovevo innamorarmi,” singhiozza, nascondendosi il viso dietro alle mani, sibilando quando si tocca il labbro rotto.

“Fanculo Geralt, fanculo a tutti i cazzo di witcher e a quello stronzo che vi ha detto che non avete sentimenti e quindi potete fottervene di quelli degli altri!”

Ringhia contro il buio della stanza e per un momento sembra esserci solo quello, oltre ai suoi singulti malcelati.

Quasi come una ripensamento, aggiunge: “E fanculo anche alla cazzo di Yennefer di Vengerberg.”

Così trascorre il primo mese, bevendo, cantando e reprimendo il suo cuore gonfio di rabbia e di tristezza, lasciando avvicinare gli alpha quel tanto da farli desiderare e riempirgli le tasche, ma non abbastanza da avere un morso di lui.

No grazie, ha avuto un alpha, o almeno uno con cui scopava abbastanza di frequente per poterlo considerare _quasi_ il suo alpha, e non ne voleva un altro -”grazie mille, ma no grazie” ripeteva più volte ogni notte, sorridendo all'ennesimo schiaffo sul culo- e sarebbe stato così per molto tempo, non sarebbe bastato un mese per farlo cadere davanti a un qualunque cazzo alpha che gli venisse sventolato in faccia, per quanto grosso e saporito dovesse apparire.

Non sa dire quanto ci vorrà, né se concederà più l'accesso al suo cuore a qualsiasi uomo, donna, elfo o mostro che sia.

Ha avuto fiducia dell'unica persona che non lo voleva.

Questo è stato. Non prendiamoci in giro.

Certo, con l'andare dei giorni, il vuoto nel petto comincia a sembrare più sopportabile, nonostante rabbrividisca spesso per nessun motivo, sopratutto con la stagione estiva così inoltrata.

E non riesce davvero a sorprendersi del fatto che sia ancora capace di cantare, perchè quella sarà sempre la sua arte e la sua passione, la sua ragione di vita, anche se alla volte, nel pieno di un pezzo sul Lupo bianco, -perchè, purtroppo, quelle sono ancora le canzoni più richieste- riesce a vedere Geralt, nell'angolo meno in vista della taverna, che non perde un istante della sua esibizione, mentre si gode la sua meritata birra alla fine di una lunga caccia, meglio ancora se quella birra è offerta dal locandiere, perchè significa che non è un bruto e apprezza almeno un poco il duro lavoro fatto dal witcher.

Quelli sono alcuni dei momenti peggiori, insieme alle notti passate nel bosco: aveva dimenticato cosa vuol dire camminare senza una pozione che camuffi il suo odore o dormire da solo, in una radura isolata, con la preoccupazione che il suo profumo porti qualche animale o peggio, qualche alpha o beta. Non che tutti gli alpha siano dei bruti senza cervello ma l'idea che agli alpha sia tutto dovuto e che gli omega debbano solo stare lì a farsi riempire di cazzo come maiali allo spiedo è ancora decisamente troppo diffusa.

E Jaskier non è semplicemente un omega non legato, ma è giovane, avvenente e con un gusto deciso per abiti sgargianti e festosi, per cui non potrebbe mimetizzarsi tra gli alberi nemmeno pregando Melitele -ecco, non che da nudo passerebbe inosservato perchè lui è un omega stupefacente, è giusto che sia desiderato!-.

Lo preoccupa dormire all'aperto, è innegabile, ma la cosa peggiore è l'attimo prima di essere pienamente cosciente, al mattino, quando può ancora sentire le braccia di Geralt intorno a sé, il respiro caldo contro la sua nuca, un battito lento ma costante contro la sua schiena e solo quando si gira è si ritrova solo -bè- quello è l'esatto momento in cui il disprezzo per se stesso, la rabbia e la miseria che prova per Geralt, la gelosia e l'invidia che sente per Yennifer montano a galla, minacciando di soffocarlo.

Ma le cose vanno meglio, Jaskier si ripete: più si allontana dalla montagna, più il suo cuore si riempie di altre cose, come i colori di settembre, il profumo dell'uva appena raccolta, la gente che lo saluta dai bordi dei filari di viti, interrompendo il loro duro lavoro e chiedendogli una ballata per alleggerire la fatica.

E canta, li fa cantare The Fishmonger's Daughter così forte che persino dalla strada c'è gente che si unisce per battere le mani a tempo e per improvvisare una danza.

Jaskier se ne allontana poi, ridendo, e agitando la mano per salutare quella brava gente che ha condiviso con lui pane, formaggio e dolce uva matura: con Geralt questo non sarebbe mai stato possibile, non tanto per i contadini quanto per il witcher, che non avrebbe fermato la loro marcia per una cosa così frivola - “puoi cantare mentre camminiamo o puoi restare indietro, bardo”, questo gli diceva-.

Bè, adesso può fare quello che vuole e stranamente per una volta non c'è amarezza quando lo pensa.

Un fischio lo fa girare.

“Ehi bellezza, dove stai andando? Possiamo offrirti un passaggio.” Gli dice un uomo che avrà quasi una sessantina d'anni, sporgendosi dal suo carro mentre il giovane affianco a lui gli dà di gomito, guardandolo come fosse un pezzo di carne.

Jaskier fa una smorfia, ma offre poi un sorriso, seppur decisamente infastidito. “Gentili signori, non posso accettare la vostra offerta! Soffro di una rara patologia che mi costringe a faticare diverse ore al giorno o il mio povero cuore ne rimetterà! Camminare è la mia salvezza!”

Il ragazzo non sembra particolarmente convinto o probabilmente, anche se lo fosse, non ha intenzione di lasciarlo stare. “Se devi sudare so come posso aiutarti,” gli dice con un sorrisetto, alzandosi sul carro e mimando coi fianchi quello che è un movimento abbastanza inconfondibile.

Alpha trogloditi, tutti loro.

Jaskier si sventola una mano davanti al viso, la fronte pizzicata in rammarico. “Ahimè, il dottore mi ha ordinato di non intrattenermi in nessuna attività carnale. Troppe emozioni per il mio povero cuore possono letteralmente uccidermi!”

Detto questo, riprende a camminare non voltandosi nemmeno una volta, ben consapevole dello sguardo fisso sul suo culo.

Deve essere sottovento, così lo hanno riconosciuto come omega dal suo profumo. Digrigna i denti e stringe forte la cinghia del liuto, appuntandosi che nella prossima città deve trovare un speziale e farsi dare una pozione per risolvere il fastidio.

Quello che non si aspetta è cominciare a vomitare nel giro di un'ora dopo aver ingurgitato quel liquido come sempre maleodorante e da un colore non ben identificabile; può solo ringraziare l'improvvisa voglia di un tortino di mele per il fatto che vomita dappertutto sul ciglio della strada e non nella stanza che ha riservato per la notte.

Dopo diversi minuti e molti rigurgiti, Jaskier fa qualche passo lontano dal suo stesso vomito e si siede sfinito sul gradino di una casa, pulendosi la bocca con un fazzoletto ricamato e profumato di una dolce beta di non più di due paesini prima.

“Che diavolo,” borbotta, accigliandosi per il gusto della bile in bocca e soprattutto perchè la fame di torta non gli è mica passata.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbuffa, alzandosi.

“Doveva esserci qualcosa che non andava nella pozione. Adesso torno lì e gliene canto quattro!”

E così fa: sgomita nel mezzo del mercato, scusandosi un paio di volte e ringraziando il cielo di non aver con sé il liuto perchè -che diamine!- per un paese di quelle dimensioni non dovrebbe esserci tutta quella gente.

Raggiunge alla fine la bottega dello speziale, il campanello sulla porta che suona forte quando entra.

“Arrivo, arrivo.”

Lo stesso beta basso e rotondo, con il paio di occhiali più spessi che abbia mai visto, alza gli occhi verso di lui appena ha finito di schiacciare qualsiasi cosa violacea e viscida che ha sul tagliere. Sembra sorpreso di vederlo e si pulisce le mani sulla traversa che ha in vita.

Viene avanti, passi pesanti che fanno tintinnare i molti barattoli di vetro sui ripiani e Jaskier si chiede di nuovo se non sia un nano, ma non correrà il rischio di chiederglielo e prendersi una testata nello sterno -l'ultima volta è stata più che sufficiente!-.

“Messer Jaskier, qual buon vento! Non mi aspettavo tornaste così presto. Come posso servirvi? Un unguento per le vesciche? Ho sentito dire che solete girare il Continente a piedi: certo vi aiuterà a rimanere giovane, ma i vostri piedi non saranno felici del trattamento.”

E' distratto dalla voce affabile del medico ed effettivamente gli farebbe comodo una crema per lenire la fatica, potrebbe anche comprarne una nuova per il viso!

“Ecco io, certo!” Ammette allegro e in quel preciso istante il suo stomaco si fa sentire e torna prepotente il desiderio per qualcosa di dolce e pastoso.

“Nono aspetti lei!” Incrocia le braccia e cerca di indossare la sua migliore espressione infastidita: l'uomo/nano non sembra particolarmente impressionato. “La pozione che mi ha dato è difettosa!”

Il nano/uomo inclina la testa e sbatte le palpebre, chiedendo con voce baritonale: “Messer bardo, osate mettere in dubbio le mie capacità di speziale?” Gli vibrano anche i baffi dall'affronto.

“Non sto dicendo questo,” dice Jaskier cercando di essere accondiscendente, “ma l'ho bevuta e poco dopo ho vomitato. Non piacevole davvero.”

Il medico sembra ulteriormente perplesso e ha perso la postura rigida.

“Avete mangiato qualcosa?”

“L'ho presa qualche ora dopo pranzo. Poi più niente. Cioè, ho una gran voglia di qualcosa di dolce tipo una ciambellina ricoperta di miele e cannella ed è il motivo per cui ero per strada quando è accaduto il fattaccio, ma non l'avevo ancora mangiata!”

Ha ancora voglia di dolce, mannaggia.

“Siete estremamente preciso su cosa volete...” Borbotta, guardandolo ancora strano. Si avvia quindi verso la porta, superandolo, e appuntando su di essa una pergamena usurata con scritto “Per urgenze sul retro” in diverse lingue, alcune delle quali Jaskier non riconosce assolutamente.

“Prego, seguitemi nel mio studio, così vi posso dare una rapida occhiata: non sia mai che si vada a dire in giro che il vecchio Gloin avvelena i propri clienti.”

“Io non ho proprio detto questo,” dice Jaskier con un broncio, sentendosi quasi in colpa, ma segue l'omino in quella che è una semplice stanza con un lettino rialzato in cuoio e una scrivania con molte carte e piantine su di essa.

Si accomoda e cerca di non ridere quando Gloin prende una scaletta per arrivare alla sua altezza, lui e i suoi enormi occhiali, baffi prominenti compresi.

“Bene, adesso fuori la lingua.... Molto bene. Siete leggermente arrossato ma è comprensibile se avete vomitato.” Detto questo scende e afferra da un ripiano una boccetta molto simile a quella che gli ha già venduto.

Di nuovo scaletta e gli piazza sotto al naso la boccetta aperta.

“Annusate a fondo, per favore.”

Così fa, l'odore acre gli pizzica il naso, ma il peggio è il conato che gli sale, per cui l'ometto si scosta velocemente, come lo avesse previsto.

Fortunatamente non vomita.

“Poteva avvertirmi!” Si lamenta, arricciando il naso lontano da quell'intruglio.

“Dovevo essere sicuro,” sorride divertito Gloin, i baffi arricciati che vibrano per la risatina. “Devo controllate solo un'ultima cosa, se permettete. Potreste slacciarvi la giubba e sollevare la chemise? Devo solo tastarvi lo stomaco.”

Jaskier non è particolarmente convinto, ma fa come gli viene chiesto, mostrando il suo torso magro.

Gloin passa le mani sul suo stomaco e poi lo guarda.

“L'ultimo calore?”

Jaskier arrossisce e fa un rapido conto mentale. Ricorda l'ultimo calore, era con Geralt, un paio di settimane prima della caccia al drago.

“Tre mesi fa. Perchè? C'è qualcosa che non va? Sto morendo?!”

“Non state morendo,” sbuffa Gloin, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Avete preso una pozione che simula il profumo di un beta e appena lo avete annusato avete avuto un conato. Probabilmente non siete stato male subito dopo averla bevuta perchè eravate a stomaco pieno e ci è voluta la digestione perchè il vostro corpo la volesse buttar fuori.”

Gloin si interrompe e lo fissa come si aspettasse un'epifania da parte di Jaskier.

Bè, non arriva.

Sospira e continua. “Non avete notato di essere lievemente ingrassato?”

Jaskier aggrotta la fronte e si alza di nuovo la maglia, notando effettivamente una leggera rotondità nella parte bassa dello stomaco.

“Siete incinto, messer Jaskier. Congratulazioni!”

Jaskier emette una sorta di rantolo e sviene.

Rinviene qualche tempo dopo, Gloin che gli schiaffeggia leggermente la faccia.

“Su su, Messer bardo! Riprendetevi!”

Jaskier schiude leggermente gli occhi, spaesato. E' disteso, si siede con un grugnito, il medico che lo tiene per il gomito per evitare che cada di nuovo.

“Cosa è successo?” Chiede con voce pastosa, sfregandosi la fronte e guardando confuso il nano. “Ricordo..ricordo che mi diceva che sono incinto. Forse ho avuto le allucinazioni..”

Jaskier guarda Gloin sistemarsi nervosamente gli occhiali sul naso, le labbra arricciate, poi apre la bocca e la richiude, come avesse cambiato idea.

Scappa nell'altra stanza, veloce per quanto gli permettono le sue corte gambe e lo lascia lì.

Jaskier scoppia in una risatina, scuotendo la testa; incinto? Lui? Impossibile. Geralt gli aveva detto molto chiaramente quale destino spettava ai witcher per via delle pozioni che avevano dovuto bere da bambini: “Siamo mostri, Jaskier,” la voce bassa che non lasciava spazio a repliche “siamo sterili per un motivo. Non possiamo mettere al mondo mostri come noi.”

Non importa quante volte un witcher annodi un omega in calore, né importa se sia in calore anche il witcher in questione: non esiste alcuna possibilità di procreare.

Certo, il pensiero a volte aveva reso Jaskier amaro, poteva immaginarsi così chiaramente un bambino dai bianchi capelli, gli occhi blu così simili ai suoi, ridere forte e far sorridere Geralt dolcemente.

Ma sapeva che era solo un desiderio effimero.

Cosa avrebbero fatto con un bambino? Vagato per il Continente a caccia di mostri? Non la vita adatta ad un bambino.

Jaskier sbuffa, stringendo le braccia attorno a sè.

Erano tutti sogni ad occhi aperti.

Geralt non lo vedeva come un compagno, avrebbe riso di lui come padre.

Non voleva la sua bambina sorpresa, figurarsi un figlio sangue del sue sangue. Sarebbe scappato due volte più veloce e tre più lontano.

“Oh cara Melitele! Non piangete, su forza. Ecco, vi ho portato qualcosa che vi farà stare meglio.”

Jaskier non si è accorto di star piangendo e si pulisce velocemente il viso con la manica: aveva smesso di piangere per Geralt un paio di mesi addietro, perchè adesso?

Il medico gli mette tra le mani un pacchetto di carta da forno caldo e quando lo apre si sprigiona un dolce profumo di pane e miele. Non volendo un sorriso gli torna sul viso e guarda il medico, che al suo sguardo agita la mano con leggerezza.

“Susu, mangiate! Era il minimo che potessi fare dopo avervi fatto stare male per una mia disattenzione,” spiega, leggermente arrossito per l'ammissione.

Jaskier tira su con il naso e ridacchia, ma prende un grande morso di pane burroso e zuccherato e geme, il suo umore che si alleggerisce ad ogni pezzetto di dolce.

Gloin sembra sollevato e sorride, le mani sui fianchi e il petto in fuori.

“Grazie del pensiero,” dice sommessamente Jaskier, cercando di non abbuffarsi troppo in fretta, pur sentendosi davvero meglio, lo stomaco che non ruggisce più.

I baffi di Gloin vibrano per la felicità, ma annuisce.

“Allora,” dice più pacatamente, facendo attenzione alla reazione di Jaskier “mi dispiace per prima, Messer Jaskier. Non avrei dovuto darvi la notizia in un modo tanto rozzo.”

Jaskier aggrotta la fronte mentre si sta succhiando le dita sporche di miele.

“Cosa intende dire?”

Sbatte le palpebre, cogliendo che il medico è mortalmente serio. La voce gli esce di un'ottava più alta, come un gatto strozzato.

“Sono incinto? Sono davvero incinto?? Ma non può essere!!”

Jaskier preferirebbe svenire di nuovo.

Gloin gli appoggia una mano sul gomito. “Messer bardo, respirate.”

E stranamente lo fa per davvero.

Il nano riprende a parlare. “Sono davvero desolato di non avervi fatto più domande quando siete venuto qui per la pozione, avrei capito prima la vostra condizione.”

“La mia condizione?!!”

“Sì, la vostra condizione. Ora, fate dei bei respiri profondi mentre vi elenco tutte le prove in mio possesso per affermare che siete incinto e poi risponderò a qualsiasi domanda abbiate.”

Jaskier inspira profondamente dal naso ed espira, torcendosi le mani, ma aspettando.

“Molte bene,” borbotta Gloin risistemandosi gli occhiali. “Allora, prima di tutto siete stato male per una pozione che è pensata appositamente per gli omega. Questo accade solamente quando l'omega è in calore -e non lo siete-, quando c'è un'indigestione alimentare in corso -da quanto mi avete detto e dal fatto che non avete vomitato il panino che avete appena mangiato non può essere nemmeno questo- o quando l'omega è incinta. Questo accade perchè il corpo percepisce la sostanza sconosciuta e la rigetta al fine di proteggere il nascituro: un omega in gravidanza è la creatura più percettiva ai veleni per esempio.”

Jaskier annuisce: sua madre glielo aveva spiegato, quando era un bambino e non si era ancora presentato. Gli aveva detto che un omega, maschio o femmina che sia, protegge sempre il suo cucciolo, che sia nato o ancora nell'utero. Diventato più grande l'aveva anche visto accadere: nella piazza del mercato in cui stava cantando, un'omega incinta era stata avvicinata da degli alpha e, sentendosi minacciata, il suo odore era diventato tanto acre che le si era creato uno spiazzo vuoto tutto intorno.

“Dal vostro ultimo calore sono passati tre mesi circa,” continua Gloin “e di solito a questo punto si cominciano a vedere i primi cambiamenti fisici.”

Jaskier si tocca la pancia istintivamente, la piega leggera sull'addome che non ha mai avuto.

“Siete soggetto a sbalzi umorali: vi ho lasciato da solo per un istante e vi ho trovato in lacrime. In più avevate le voglie, pur avendo vomitato. Mia moglie con i nostri figli era uguale, c'è stato un mese in cui era pazza per le fragole, pur fossero acerbe da non riuscire a tenerle in bocca.”

L'uomo/nano sorride dolcemente al ricordo e anche Jaskier si ritrova a sorridere suo malgrado, riconoscendo l'amore sincero nelle sue parole.

Le sue labbra però si piegano in fretta verso il basso, guardandosi la pancia.

“Lei è sicuro? Ecco, il mio alpha...” ma si rende conto che Geralt non è più suo di quanto sia sua la luna, “intendevo, l'alpha con cui ho passato il mio ultimo calore mi ha assicurato di essere sterile.”

Geralt non avrebbe mentito su una cosa del genere. Ed è risaputo che i witcher e i maghi sono sterili, per questo Yennifer e Geralt sono così perfetti l'uno per l'altro.

O Melitele, potrebbe vomitare di nuovo...

“Respirate, Messer Jaskier, continuate a respirare,” lo rassicura il medico, tenendogli una mano tra le sue.

“Ora, immagino non siate uno sprovveduto. Ho sentito le vostre canzoni e se possono dipingervi come un romantico non siete però un ingenuo. Tuttavia le opzioni non sono molte: o l'alpha vi ha mentito o si sbagliava e sterile non è -a volte degli alpha possono apparire sterili finchè non realizzano un tale legame con il proprio omega da riuscire a procreare, anche contro il Destino. O forse proprio per volontà del Destino-. L'ultima ipotesi potrebbe riguardare la magia e quello è al di fuori delle mie competenze.”

Non l'ha lasciato andare e Jaskier è lieto di questo.

La gola gli si è chiusa e si sente annegare.

Come può avere un bambino da solo? E' un bardo itinerante, per l'amor di Melitele! Non può crescere un bambino in mezzo ad una strada!

Scoppia in singhiozzi e il medico gli borbotta sciocchezze per tranquillizzarlo, ma Jaskier trema.

Ma Jaskier ha paura.

Se è davvero figlio di Geralt, e solo suo può essere, come dovrebbe dirglielo? Dovrebbe dirglielo? Se lo obbligasse ad abortire? E se gli urlasse dietro di essere solo una cagna in calore?

Non può farlo, non può!

“Jaskier, mio caro ragazzo,” Gloin gli alza il mento con gentilezza, Jaskier che ancora trema, “so che questa sembra una cosa enorme a cui non volevi pensare ora. Ma adesso non devi decidere nulla. Hai ancora un po' di tempo per decidere se vorrai tenere il cucciolo o no.”

Jaskier ridacchia, una risatina isterica, ma annuisce e rivolge un sorriso acquoso al nano gentile. Molte poche persone guardano ad un omega solo incinto con tanta cura e nessun rimprovero: al mondo ci sono persone buone.

Accetta un fazzoletto e si asciuga gli occhi, prima di chiedere, con voce flebile: “Io...cosa dovrei fare se non fossi pronto..ad averlo?”

“Al momento la gravidanza è progredita troppo per poter agire con pozioni o erbe, ma una strega può farlo ad un prezzo modico.” Gloin si sistema gli occhiali che sono scivolati di nuovo sulla punta del naso.

“Certo è che più aspettate,” è tornato a dargli del voi, ma non per questo è meno affettuoso “più sarà doloroso e pericoloso per voi. Un aborto troppo avanti nella gestazione può causare la morte dell'omega, perciò anche se avete ancora del tempo a disposizione, vi suggerirei di prendere una decisione entro il quarto mese.” Gloin controlla il calendario appeso al muro. “Perciò avete un mese di tempo. So che può non sembrare molto, ma non abbiate paura, Messer Jaskier.”

Non avere paura è difficile, ma Jaskier annuisce ancora e fa un piccolo sorriso, poggiando entrambi le mani sulla pancia e inghiottendo a vuoto.

Dovrà prendere una decisione, ma per un po' sono al sicuro.

Il sorriso di Jaskier si allarga, rendendosi conto che già sta pensando al plurale.

Forse dovrebbe tornare verso casa o meglio, Oxenfurt, la prima casa che si è scelto. All'Accademia ha sempre un letto e un pasto a disposizione, in più sono diversi anni che passando di lì i suoi professori gli chiedono di rimanere e di tenere dei corsi.

Non sarebbe certo simile alla vita avventurosa che ha avuto per gli ultimi quindici anni, ma di certo non manca di notare la scarica di agitazione e adrenalina che gli corre lungo la schiena, la bolla di eccitazione nella sua pancia.

Penserà a Geralt un'altra volta.

Adesso è solo un bardo incinto. Lui e nessun altro.

Lui e il suo bambino.

Ha un mese intero per decidere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per chiunque abbia letto con degli errori che, giuro, io non ho mi scritto. Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia successo. Comunque ditemi davvero se trovate errori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier si trova a gestire una gravidanza decisamente inaspettata.  
> Ma le sorprese non finiscono qui!  
> Qualcuno ha visto Yennefer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Lo so, sono passati mesi dall'uscita del primo capitolo MA ho dovuto lavorare alla tesi magistrale, dare gli esami e sopravvivere come tutti al virus.  
> Spero che il capitolo valga l'attesa, sennò non ditemelo che sono sensibile! No, scherzo, commenti e kudos sempre ben accetti. Mandatemi amore che a Natale lo vedrò col binocolo!  
> Un abbraccio e stay safe at home!  
> Mi raccomando la mascherina e lavatevi le mani!  
> Dopo la campagna progresso passiamo al capitolo: Buona lettura!

Ah! Nessuno gli aveva detto che uscire dal letto all'ottavo mese di gravidanza fosse così faticoso! 

Ed è in ritardo per la lezione. Di nuovo.

Jaskier geme di fastidio, immaginandosi le lamentele del Rettore sulla sua assenza di professionalità e di tempismo - “Che per un bardo è tutto!” dice sempre.-   
Sì, certo, bla bla bla. È il bardo con il miglior ritmo E TEMPISMO del Continente, grazie mille!

“Eccomi, miei talentuosi studenti! Spero abbiate già iniziato senza di me! " Esclama a giovani maschi e femmine che ridacchiano al suo stato sgualcito e al suo ennesimo ritardo.

"Sì, maestro Jaskier." Gli rispondono in coro, con un leggero tono di presa in giro, i ragazzacci col sorriso ampio e le spalle che tremano.

Jaskier aggrotta la fronte e si mette le mani sui fianchi, pronto a rimproverarli. "Oh, suvvia! Cosa avete da ridere tutti? Vi concedo magnanimamente di dormire fino a tardi e voi sghignazzate come gli asini che ridono alle battute di Valdo Marx? " 

Probabilmente la sua espressione minacciosa ha meno effetto con un pancione come il suo. E sua madre che gli ha insegnato ad avere rispetto per le persone incinte!

"Maestro!" Myrta, una delle allieve più promettenti se non quella col peggior carattere -nessuna ragione per cui gli stia particolarmente simpatica, affatto- gli si avvicina, schiarendosi la voce. "Credo che oltre ad essere in ritardo, abbia anche sbagliato classe."

"Di nuovo." Rispondono in coro il resto dei suoi compagni.

Jaskier geme e si passa le mani sul viso, cercando di nascondere il rossore. Questa gravidanza lo farà ammattire! Non dorme bene per via dei dolori ed è così stanco al mattino che fa persino fatica a ricordare quale giorno sia. Il Rettore gli farà una bella lavata di capo.

Sì! DI NUOVO!

Jaskier cerca di ricomporsi, lanciando occhiatacce ai promessi bardi che, se continuano a prenderlo in giro, se ne pentiranno quando si vendicherà con una canzonaccia o un terribile compito -come è vero Melitele! -

Sospira. "Myrta, mia cara, saresti così gentile da accompagnare questo gentil bardo alla lezione giusta?" 

La ragazza, corti capelli colore del fuoco e occhi vispi, su un viso pallido costellato di lentiggini, ridacchia, ma annuisce. È tanto comprensiva da offrirgli il braccio, che Jaskier accetta volentieri. Muovere il suo corpo è come trascinare una barca in secca.  
Similitudine azzeccata, pensa con un sorrisetto, massaggiandosi subito dopo la pancia dove il suo bambino lo ha appena calciato per rappresaglia. Sembra che abbia come minimo ereditato la sua permalosità o il caratteraccio di Geralt, ma non sa decidere oggettivamente cosa sia meglio.

Nel frattempo Myrta lo sta aggiornando sui suoi intrallazzi amorosi, con una concitazione e un'allegria che lo fanno sorridere, ricordandogli con affetto i suoi molti amori giovanili. 

Vero è che non può nemmeno considerare vecchio perché a 33 anni è nel fiore degli anni. Ha l'esperienza dei suo peregrinare, la fama delle sue canzoni e la piena bellezza della gravidanza o almeno così sostengono i suoi allievi, quando gli fanno compagnia in taverna mentre ascolta le storie dei viaggiatori, cercando di non essere particolarmente interessato a sapere dei witcher , anche se fallisce miseramente tutte le volte.

Myrta interrompe i suoi racconti che non ha francamente ascoltato, troppo distratto dai suoi pensieri, e anche i suoi passi. C'è una discreta concitazione di studenti davanti alla porta socchiusa della biblioteca. Mormorii e risatine e gomitate.  
Jaskier alza gli occhi al cielo. Era stato così infantile anche lui? Un calcetto sembra essere la risposta e sbuffa. Se il suo bambino ha intenzione di essere divertente come il suo altro padre avrà bisogno di infinita pazienza.

Sospira e si mette le mani sui fianchi, schiarendosi la voce. “Voi tutti! Non dovreste essere a lezione a disturbare i vostri professori? " La marmaglia lo guarda, dopo aver visibilmente sussultato. Devono essere veramente interessati a qualsiasi cosa stia accadendo in biblioteca.

“Avete sentito il Maestro! Sparite! " Myrta fa qualche passo avanti, veramente minacciosa rispetto al suo pancione tondo ei ragazzi si disperdono. Alcuni sembrano più temerari, ma non hanno conosciuto l'indole selvaggia di Myrta che si mette a rincorrerli e Jaskier non può fare a meno di ridacchiare.

A volte si sente terribilmente vecchio e stanco per nessun motivo, come se le piccole gioie che un tempo lo lasciavano senza fiato adesso lo rendessero malinconico. Grazie a Geralt fottuto di Rivia per questo.  
Ma la sua natura curiosa non è stata scalfita dagli anni con lo stoico stronzo, come gli piace apostrofarlo per conto suo, anzi, è stata alimentata. Quanti mostri non avrebbe visto? Quante storie non avrebbe raccontato se non avesse insistito? Se non si fosse posto più domande?  
Quindi è più che naturale guardarsi intorno con nonchalance e fare una rapida corsetta fino alla porta -pancione permettendo-. Jaskier ridacchia tra sé e sé, mordendosi il labbro piegato in un sorriso, come stesse di nuovo infrangendo ordini per poter vedere meglio il mostro della settimana -perché no! I tuoi racconti sono insipidi come le cose che mangi! Non guardarmi come se non lo sapessi! Qualcuno deve essere la voce della ragione e del buon gusto-.

L'allegria però si spegne velocemente quando vede il motivo di tanto movimento, o meglio, quando è visto.

Occhi viola lo fissano, freddi e distanti, quasi chirurgici quando lo scrutano dall'alto in basso.

Perché doveva essere Yennefer di Venderberg? 

* * *

“Posso dire di essere sorpresa. E non capite spesso. " Yennefer prende un sorso dal suo calice di vino, dopo essersi seduta di fronte a lui. “Non mi aspettavo di trovare il bardo di Geralt così lontano dal suo proprietario. Né che fossi interessato ad avere figli. Chi ha avuto il coraggio di mettere il panino nel tuo forno? " Chiede la strega con un sorrisetto velenoso sulla bocca, oscillando delicatamente il calice con le sue unghie di corvo spaventosamente perfette. I suoi occhi viola lo sondano con interesse e Jaskier si sente arrossire sotto lo sguardo.

Ma non ha intenzione di essere maltrattato, ad Oxenfurt di tutti i posti! 

Jaskier gonfia il petto e incrocia le braccia, che si appoggiano di conseguenza sul pancione prominente.

"Primo, e ascolta bene, strega." Sibila, cercando di intimorire la donna “Io non sono il bel niente di Geralt fottuto di Rivia. Se qualcuno di noi dovrebbe essere indicato come "suo" dovresti essere tu, visto tutta la storia del djinn e il fatto che il cazzo di Geralt si emoziona come un cucciolo appena ti annusa dall'altra parte di una qualsiasi città. " 

Yennefer alza un sopracciglio a questo, ma Jaskier continua a parlare. “E secondo: non sono affaracci tuoi chi sia il padre di mio figlio. Potrebbe essere anche un cazzo di lupo mannaro e non sarebbero comunque affari tuoi. "

Jaskier ha detto questo torna al suo pasto, prendendo un grosso morso di pane e guardando la strega con sfida, pronto a qualsiasi cattiveria abbia da aggiungere.

Yennefer sembra perplessa e lo osserva pensierosa, prendendo un altro sorso di vino. Poi inclina la testa ei suoi occhi si fanno più acuti. "Non hai lasciato il suo fianco per anni." Afferma semplicemente, battendo leggermente le unghie sul tavolo, senza mai smettere di guardarlo. "Non pensavo ne fossi capace."

“Non è qualcosa che ho deciso io,” risponde stancamente Jaskier, accarezzandosi la pancia per cercare un po 'di conforto. 

Yennefer sembra arrivare ad un'epifania, ma la sua bocca si storce. "Io l'ho lasciato e lui se l'è presa con te?"

"Com'è banale, non trovi?" Borbotta lui, giocando col suo cibo solo per non doverla guardare in viso. Di tutte le persone che poteva incontrare che conoscevano sia lui che Geralt proprio la sua amante? _Il suo vero amore_ ? Jaskier fa una smorfia a questo. 

Quando rialza lo sguardo la strega lo sta guardando con malcelata pietà. Non avrebbe potuto fare peggio per arruffargli le penne. Solo insultare il suo canto lo avrebbe infastidito altrettanto.

“Oh no no no! Non provare ad avere pietà o compassione per me. Non ne ho bisogno e tantomeno da te. Stava andando tutto bene, finchè tu non decidi di parlarci e allora ecco che tutto ciò che è accaduto nella vita di quel miserabile witcher diventa improvvisamente colpa mia! Quindi se vuoi provare qualcosa per me, prova a farti un esame di coscienza e levarti dai coglioni. " Le ringhia contro o qualcosa di simile. 

Sembra più un gatto offeso. E incinto.

Graziosa Melitele, gli ormoni lo stanno uccidendo e adesso ha tutti i motivi per farsi un bel pianto.

Yennefer non sembra particolarmente colpita dal suo sfogo, invece i suoi occhi sembrano ammorbidirsi e non nasconde un sorriso sul volto.

"E 'un piacere vedere che sia rimasto del fuoco in te nonostante la straordinaria capacità di Geralt di ferire con le due parole che gli escono dalla bocca. Sarebbe stato un peccato vederti soppresso per uno strigo idiota che fino a qualche anno fa non poteva camminare in un villaggio senza che qualcuno gli lanciasse della verdura marcia. "

"Esatto!" Concorda Jaskier, battendo il pugno sul tavolo, attirando l'attenzione degli altri docenti. ! Che si fotta! "

"Che Geralt si fotta", ripete Yennefer, alzando il calice in un brindisi e condividendo un sorrisetto con lui.

Jaskier arrossisce a questo, momentaneamente sopraffatto dai feromoni ricchi di lillà e uva spina che fuoriescono dalla strega come un'onda. Probabilmente se si fossero incontrati in altre circostanze, se non gli avessero minacciato i testicoli e se lui non fosse già stato irrimediabilmente perso per Geralt, avrebbe potuto anche innamorarsi di un alpha come lei. Tutto potere e mistero ed eleganza. Avrebbe potuto lottare per lei, cantare dei poteri suoi magici e vivere nelle più belle corti del Continente per il resto della vita.

Non questa vita però.

Jaskier ricambia il sorriso, un po 'timidamente. "Non è che mi stai cercando la spalla su cui piangere solo per poi correre dal witcher e ridere con lui alle spalle di me, misero bardo? Perchè sarebbe un colpo basso anche per te, strega."

Yennefer alza gli occhi al cielo, non scomponendosi minimamente. "Non vedo Geralt dal giorno della caccia al drago e finchè il destino non ci trascinerà di nuovo assieme cercherò di evitarlo il più possibile. Senza la tua fastidiosa presenza, suppongo che il caro Lupo Bianco tornerà a vivere come ha vissuto per tanti anni. Felicemente solo, se stesso come unica ragione del suo Destino. "

Jaskier sorvola sull'oltraggiarsi per essere stato definito fastidioso, ma deve ammettere che è sempre più delicata di qualsiasi descrizione Geralt mai fatto di lui. Tuttavia non può fare a meno di correggerla.

"Ti stai dimenticando di Roach, ruggente anima testarda." 

Il pensiero di Roach lo rende improvvisamente malinconico: ripensa ai primi giorni, in cui Roach lo degnava appena di uno sguardo o di uno svolazzo di coda. Ricorda i tanti tentativi necessari per arrivare ad una comprensione, fondata su mele e avena fresca, ed i momenti trascorsi insieme quando Geralt era lontano, a caccia, in cui l'ascoltava attivamente lamentarsi delle sue pene o cantare le sue ultime composizioni. 

Il suo odore deve proiettare il suo cambiamento d'umore da come la maga arriccia il naso.

"Sul serio, bardo. Non ti metterai a piangere per un cavallo, spero."

"No! Assolutamente!" Ma se la sua voce appare stretta e gracidante Yennefer non ne fa parola.

Riceve invece un calcetto, come ogni volta che il suo stato d'animo diventa particolarmente grigio. Sembra che il bambino non abbia ereditato l'esuberante empatia dello strigo, un ringraziamento a Melitele per questo.   
Non può trattenersi dall'accarezzarsi la pancia, a tranquillizzare il suo cucciolo, né può cancellare il suo sorriso. Quando Jaskier torna a guardare Yennefer si accorge che i suoi occhi sono intrisi di un sentimento simile alla tristezza.

Jaskier non è mai stato così bravo a leggerla, anche perchè per lo più avevano sempre cercato di evitarsi in presenza di Geralt o, alla peggio, si scambiavano commenti velenosi e graffianti. Forse l'assenza di Geralt è un balsamo per entrambi, almeno nella possibilità di avere una conversazione civile senza minacce velate. Jaskier ha sempre sospettato la sua relazione - o qualsiasi cosa fosse- con Geralt fosse di dominio pubblico, a causa dei loro profumi combinati. Una coppia per bene non avrebbe certo schiaffato in faccia a tutti i passanti la quantità vergognosa di sesso che lui e Geralt intrattenevano -almeno in assenza della magia, ma il numero limitato di bagni che permettersi rendeva difficile apparire rispettabili. 

Non che si vedessero in giro molti bardi rispettabili ea malapena witcher.

Comunque, nelle sue giornate buone Geralt sembrava apprezzare il modo in cui i loro profumi si intrecciavano, diffusi l'uno sul corpo dell'altro, mentre nelle giornate meno buone, quindi la maggior parte, sembrava che il suo aroma omega fosse un racconto intralcio per lo strigo che preferiva sciacquarsi in torrenti gelati.   
Mal comune mezzo gaudio sarebbe da dire, perché Geralt come non si era mai preoccupato di cancellare le prove delle loro scopate, così non si era mai preoccupato di nascondere i segni di morsi o l'inconfondibile profumo di strega alpha dal suo corpo, prima di tornare a dormire con lui.

Chissà se entrambi, quando si vedevano, cercavano semplicemente di difendere ciò che pensavano di avere, quando in realtà nessuno dei due aveva quello che desiderava.

"Sono all'ottavo mese", dice Jaskier, strappandosi dalle sue riflessioni.

"Congratulazioni, bardo." 

Yennefer ha ancora quel velo di tristezza che rende Jaskier colpevole per nessuna ragione precisa. Perciò fa l'unica cosa che sa fare: riempire il silenzio con chiacchiere.

“Non so ancora se rimarrò qui ad insegnare o se tornerò a casa, a Lettenhove. Avrei una comoda dimora signorile, ma dato che già la mia vita come bardo omega era criticata, non vivrò abbastanza a lungo per sentire tutti i modi in cui ho deluso i miei altolocati genitori tornando a casa incinto e non legato. "

Yennefer sembra ascoltarlo, la bocca leggermente arricciata in un minuscolo sorriso che non sarebbe in grado di vedere se non fosse così abituato alle microespressioni di Geralt. 

Che _era_ abituato a vedere. Deve cominciare a pensare al passato.

“Quindi sì, sono un nobile o meglio, lo sarei se mi interessasse…. invece eccomi qui. Il famoso bardo Jaskier, talmente incinto da non riuscire a suonare il proprio strumento per via di questa enorme pancia. " E si indica il ventre tondo con uno svolazzo di mani.

Adora il suo pancione, ma i piedi gonfi e la continua pressione vescica non aiuta, tanto più che da quando è diventato particolarmente evidente nessuno aveva più tentato di portarlo a letto. Non che il sesso gli manchi, ma il suo ego è un po 'ammaccato, ecco tutto.

Yennefer fa un sorriso più ampio, i suoi occhi viola alleggeriti dai pensieri.

"Scommetto che Geralt non ha la minima idea che tu sia un nobile."

“Scommetteresti giusto”, borbotta infelice. “In realtà ne abbiamo parlato un giorno. Cioè io parlavo e lui stava tutti imbronciato sul suo cavallo con quell'espressione a metà tra un attacco di stitichezza acuta e il fastidio di un cazzo troppo grosso infilato nel culo. Che poi era il motivo della sua faccia stitica… A prescindere, molto poco carino. "

La strega ride, il profumo che le turbina intorno leggero e spensierato.

"Sì, ho vagamente presente."

Anche Jaskier ridacchia. "Se avessi saputo che il terreno comune su cui costruire una conversazione civile era sfottere Geralt lo avrei fatto subito."

Lei annuisce con una debole alzata di spalle. "Saremmo stati troppo preoccupati di apparire complici, quando volevamo entrambi la stessa cosa."

Poi la strega guarda il suo pancione per un lungo momento, sufficiente a far sollevare i peli sulle braccia del bardo, ma non rivela i suoi pensieri. Se si sta domandando se suo figlio è di Geralt bè, non può dirlo, non è mica lui il lettore di mente. 

"Sto cercando un modo di spezzare il desiderio espresso da Geralt." Riprende indisturbata Yennifer.

Jaskier aggrotta la fronte. "Non che mi dispiaccia, ma perché me lo stai dicendo?"

"Credo di essermi sempre intromessa tra te e Geralt." 

Jaskier sbatte le palpebre, confuso. "Cosa?"

"Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra voi era reale", ammette Yennefer, guardando lontano, come se stesse rivivendo un ricordo. “Quello che c'è tra me e Geralt è una costrizione, una forzatura che ci trascinerà sempre vicino, per cui non sapremo mai cosa è vero e cosa no. Se anche provassi vero amore per Geralt non potrei saperlo, perché non potrei distinguerlo da quello creato dalla magia del djinn. "

I suoi occhi sono stanchi quando lo guarda nuovo.

"Quello che c'è tra te e Geralt è vero, non è dovuto a nulla se non da voi."

Jaskier prende un respiro profondo, il dolore che si manifesta in lui diffuso e sfaccettato come il giorno di quella maledetta caccia su quella stramaledetta montagna. 

"Tra me e Geralt non c'è niente." 

La sua risposta è asciutta e rapida. Non c'è più modo di fingere il contrario e di illudersi. “Geralt mi ha un malapena sopportato in questi anni. Era sempre troppo nobile o stupido per dirmi chiaramente quello che non ero disposto a capire. Lui non voleva stare con me, mi soffriva. Come una ferita purolenta che non è curata bene e che ciclicamente torna a sporcarsi ".

Yennefer alza gli occhi alla sua immagine melodrammatica. 

“Tuttavia lo ami comunque. Nonostante il dolore che ti ha causato e ti causa. "

Jaskier non può rispondere. Perchè non è una domanda, ma una semplice constatazione. Ama Geralt e probabilmente lo farà per il resto della sua vita, lunga o corta che sia.

“Io voglio avere la possibilità di provare qualcosa di vero. Niente magia, desideri o trucchi. "

"Con Geralt?" Non può trattenersi dal chiedere.

“Non per i prossimi cento anni almeno.” Risponde Yennefer con un sorriso comprensivo.

“Quindi,” comincia Jaskier, giocando con le posate sovrappensiero “sei qui per trovare una soluzione definitiva?”

“La biblioteca di Oxenfurt è una tra le più ricche e curate del Continente perciò mi auguro di avere fortuna.”

Jaskier si morde il labbro, guardandola impacciato. “Vorresti il mio aiuto? Cioè, so che tu sei una strega onnisciente e incantevole e demoniaca che non ha bisogno di aiuto, ma la biblioteca ha davvero necessità di essere riorganizzata e nessuno è mai abbastanza volenteroso per farlo.”

Prende un sorso d’acqua -perchè l’alcool è vietato dalla scoperta della gravidanza- per riempirsi la bocca ed evitare di parlare a vanvera per il nervosismo. 

Yennefer sembra sorpresa, ma poi inclina la testa e lo studia ancora. Forse leggendogli la mente, anche se spera vivamente di no.

"Sembra davvero che il nostro problema fosse Geralt." Dice semplicemente.

Jaskier ridacchia. “Non esagerare. Ti trovo ancora terribile e _terribile_ . E meschina! Hai minacciato la mia virilità, non sono cose che possono dimenticare con facilità! Ma è anche vero che sembra una buona scusa da propinare al Rettore per evitare di dover insegnare fino al parto. Va solo a mio vantaggio. " 

"Certo bardo, nemmeno tu sei improvvisamente più sopportabile."

"Ehi!"

Yennefer alza una mano per zittirlo. “Susu, non arruffare le penne, piccolo uccellino canoro. Accetto offerta. "

* * *

Il primo giorno di collaborazione è alquanto surreale. 

Il Rettore è deliziato che Jaskier sia tanto disponibile nei confronti di così illustri ospiti, tanto da sorvolare sulle sue precedenti assenze e ritardi.

Surreale perchè Jaskier scopre di andare d'accordo con Yennefer. _Tremendamente_ .

Abituato ad anni di grugniti e silenzio da parte del witcher, la mente acuta e sferzante della strega è una ventata di aria fresca. Jaskier la introduce al mondo caotico dell'archivio di Oxenfurt, cercando di dare un senso ai manuali di cucina in mezzo a quelli di storia oa volumetti pornografici fatti passare come cimeli della tradizione. Yennefer all'interno della biblioteca sembra perdere parte della sua dirompente energia, riuscendo a stare immobile per ore, assorta nella lettura, ma sempre disposta a colmare la curiosità di Jaskier quando diventa semplicemente troppa. 

Si trova anche del tempo per distrarsi: Jaskier si dedica al clavicembalo -gli manca terribilmente il liuto, ma non c'è davvero modo di poterlo suonare nelle sue condizioni- mentre Yennefer salta tra i portali per approfittare di improvvise e fruttuose richieste da parte di ricchi nobili. 

Parlano molto, per la sua felicità. Parlano di Geralt, ovviamente, ma pian piano si spostano su altro, sulla magia, la storia, l'astronomia, la musica.  
Jaskier arriva a chiedere aneddoti della sua lunga vita, che conserva gelosamente nel suo taccuino insieme agli altri racconti ricevuti in dono da estranei e amici -soprattutto Geralt, ma sta cercando di andare oltre-. Una volta invece è Yennefer a sorprenderlo, chiedendogli di cantare _Her sweet kiss,_ con suo evidente imbarazzo, ma lei lo guarda intensamente e dice semplicemente “per favore” e Jaskier non può fare a meno di cedere. Se alla fine la sua voce si spezza e lei ha gli occhi lucidi non è qualcosa che nessuno saprà a parte loro.

Veloce, come una scala sul violino, passano i mesi e la sua gravidanza è prossima al termine.

Jaskier borbotta dei suoi dolori alla schiena mentre sfoglia senza sosta un libro che sembra promettente per il caso di Yennefer. Al momento è in viaggio, qualcosa su movimenti di truppe e una riunione ad Aretuza che ha cercato di evitare fino alla fine. Cosa per cui Jaskier non ha potuto fare a meno di prenderla in giro.

Yennefer lo ha fulminato al suo ennesimo scoppio di risatina, il suo umore fluttuante sullo spettro dell'ilarità per quella giornata. 

“Vedi di non strafare, bardo. Non voglio dovermi sentire in colpa perchè mentre non c'ero hai deciso di chinarti per raccogliere un fiore e ti sei spezzato a metà. "

L'aspetto più straordinario della loro improbabile amicizia è che Yennefer è diventata incredibilmente protettiva nei suoi confronti, principalmente per il suo cucciolo in crescita. E Jaskier, sapendo finalmente le ragioni della caccia al jin - qualcuno che voglia esprimere un desiderio per un motivo serio esiste, eh Geralt? - non vede motivi per cui dovrebbe tenerla a distanza. Yennefer è una strega terrificante e potente e Jaskier non ha molte persone su cui contare perciò è un sollievo sapere che non sarà solo a crescere il suo bambino. Sarà bello avere un alpha premuroso -sì, Yennefer, sei tutta adorabile quando senti i sentimenti del bambino, non negare che sei premurosa-, anche se andrà dentro e fuori dalla sua vita. 

Non che sia romanticamente interessata a lei eh, ma non dirà di no ad un'amica.

“Va bene, _mamma_ . Niente raccolta di fiori. Posso farcela. " Non può trattenersi dal canzonarla un po ': le cose che accadono in due mesi!

"E se hai bisogno di controllare altri libri, per l'amore di Melitele non provare di nuovo a salire sulla scala a pioli." 

Su questo le deve dare ragione. Ma non lo dirà ad alta voce.

Yennefer lo guarda con un sorrisetto e sa che gli ha letto di nuovo la mente o forse è solo troppo cristallino con le sue espressioni. "Oh! Finiscila! Hai un'importante riunione con le tue amiche di scuola. Si sta facendo tardi! "

La maga storce il naso. "Non ci ritroviamo per il tè, Jaskier."

"Sangue di vergini allora?"

Lo incenerisce con lo sguardo, ma Jaskier scoppia nell'ennesima risatina. Oh, sarà una giornata buona!

Yennefer sospira. "Torno qui appena capisco di cosa si tratta, non metterti nei guai fino a quel momento." E detto questo se ne era andata, il profumo di lillà e uvaspina che persisteva nell'aria.

Quello che nessuno dei due aveva calcolato era la possibilità che suo figlio volesse nascere in anticipo di una settimana.

Al mattino Jaskier non percepisce nulla di strano, al di fuori della ridicola quantità di panini all'uvetta che sta mangiando. A pranzo arrivano le prime contrazioni che Jaskier confonde con un mal di pancia dovuto alla gola. Al pomeriggio, i dolori sono devono intensi e ravvicinati da non poter più essere confusi con un'indigestione.

“Maestro Jaskier! Ha bisogno di un medico! Una levatrice! Un mago! " 

Si agita Myrta intorno a lui, camminando per la stanza con agitazione.

"Non ci starebbe tutta quella gente qui dentro." Scherza Jaskier, stringendo poi i denti al dolore. "Ricordami di chiedere una stanza più grande al Rettore per il prossimo anno!"

Sta sudando e la primavera anticipata gli permette di tenere la finestra aperta, gli odori dei primi fiori di marzo che salgono insieme ai profumi della città.

“Maestro, non può rimanere qui da solo! E io non sono adatta a sangue e viscere! "

Jaskier la guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, sibilando tra i denti stretti. “Le mie viscere è meglio che rimangano dove sono, come il mio sangue. Questo bambino rimarrà dove si trova finchè non torna Yennefer, perchè non ho intenzione di partorire con dolore e tutte quelle sciocchezze! "

Jaskier geme all'ennesima fitta, pregando non così silenziosamente il suo cucciolo di aspettare ancora un momento. 

"M-ma Maestro! Potrebbe non arrivare in tempo! Ho sentito una volta un contadino dire che gli era morta la vacca con il vitellino perchè il veterinario non era arrivato in tempo! "

"Ti sembro forse una vacca io ??" Ribatte con tutta l'offesa che riesce a raccogliere, ma il dolore e il sudore non gli permette di pensare lucidamente o di vedere perfettamente, quindi non sa se sta parlando con la sua allieva o redarguendo il vuoto.

Myrta si siede sul letto accanto a lui, pulendogli il viso e le guance con un panno umido, profumato di menta e lavanda che lo aiuta a rilassarsi. Potendola finalmente vedere bene può cogliere le sue dolce lentiggini come costellazioni, i suoi occhi per così vispi tinti di preoccupazione. Gli prende la mano e la stringe.

“Maestro Jaskier… I parti sono affari pericolosi anche con medici e streghe. Non voglio pensare a cosa potrebbe accaderle se continua ad insistere per poter rimanere solo. "

“Il parto è una faccenda naturale. Dentro e fuori! Cioè, il dentro è stato quasi nove mesi fa, ma l'idea è quella. " Cerca di sdrammatizzare Jaskier, sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Myrta sospira e lo guarda con rassegnazione ed esaurimento. "Sia come sia, se la maga non arriva in tempo utile sarò costretta a chiamare qualcuno."

Jaskier prova ad obiettare, ma Myrta lo fulmina e si morde la lingua.

La ragazza focosa fa un sorrisetto alla sua reazione e annuisce, scendendo dal letto e dirigendosi verso la porta. "Vado a prenderle dei panni puliti e qualcosa da bere, lei non scappi da qui."

“Come se potessi anche solamente alzarmi,” borbotta Jaskier tenendo il broncio, finalmente cessate le contrazioni.

"Se ha bisogno d'aiuto, urli!" Gli dice Myrta con uno svolazzo di gonna, chiudendosi sonoramente la porta alle spalle.

Jaskier sospira, girandosi sul fianco per poter guardare le fronde dell'albero che si muove al vento, il suono delle foglie che danza nella stanza. Si massaggia dolcemente la pancia, scrivendo versi nella sua mente per frenare la preoccupazione.

Sa bene quanto può essere pericoloso un parto. 

Ricorda le urla di sua zia. Sua madre con le mani sporche di sangue che andava avanti e indietro dalla sua camera, gli occhi spaventati. Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ma sua madre era tanto angosciata per lo stato della sorella che non lo vedeva. E aveva ragione ad esserlo.  
Il bambino venne al mondo tra sangue e urla, le uniche cose che conobbe della madre in vita. Perse troppo sangue e morì poco dopo aver dato la luce a suo figlio.

Jaskier rabbrividisce al ricordo. In quell'occasione, il medico non si era presentato perché si voleva tenere nascosta la relazione della zia con un mercenario, chiamato insieme alla sua banda dal padre per risolvere un problema di mostri.  
Era morto nel tentativo, insieme ad altri, meno quelli che scapparono.  
Perchè chiamare un witcher a svolgere il suo lavoro era una vergogna troppo grande per il Visconte di Lettenhove.

Che la zia e il mercenario si amassero non lo seppe mai per certo, ma Jaskier ci spera. Il suo cuore romantico ha dedicato loro diverse ballate, molte con un lieto fine. Tuttavia non erano legati, da qui la ragione di non chiamare il medico.

Un'altra contrazione riporta Jaskier al tempo presente e fa respiri profondo attraverso essa, stringendo le lenzuola tra i pugni, la schiena ei lombi che implorano pietà.

“Dolcezza. Tesoro. Mio prezioso cucciolo. Fai questo primo regalo a papà e stai buono lì dove ti trovi ancora per un giorno, va bene? Non possiamo correre rischi, tu ed io. Fai solo per questa volta quello che il tuo altro padre non ha mai fatto: ascoltami. "

Il problema è che non può assisterlo nessuno che non sia Yennefer. Non sa come potrà apparire il suo bambino alla nascita… E se avesse i capelli bianchi? O i denti appuntiti di Geralt? Se avesse gli occhi neri e il corpo bianco solcato da vene scure? E se lo confondessero con un mostro?

Jaskier ha paura di quello che potrebbe accadere, a lui ma soprattutto al bambino. Non avrebbe le forze per difenderlo se cercassero di strapparglielo appena concluso il parto… Forse lo lascerebbero morire dissanguato per paura che lui stesso possa trasformarsi in un mostro…

Jaskier rabbrividisce al pensiero, e si raggomitola sul fianco, il pancione stretto tra le braccia. “Tesoro dolce, rimani qui dentro al sicuro. Niente strega, niente festa di benvenuto, d'accordo? "

Non ha detto a Yennefer che Geralt è il padre. Intanto perchè non gli crederebbe, visto che i witcher sono sterili -così pensava anche lui, e invece! -, e poi perchè ha paura di rovinare questa amicizia nata tra loro. Yennefer, che vuole tanto un bambino e che ha molto amato Geralt, come potrebbe accettare ciò che il Destino gli ha riservato? 

Non le ha mai veramente mentito, perché, in sua difesa, Yennefer non gli ha mai chiesto se l'alpha che l'ha messo incinto era lo strigo. Ma le ha fatto intendere che il padre non è di razza umana e che un'assistenza al parto sarebbe stata molto gradita.

Jaskier spera che la ferrea volontà di Yennefer nel portare al mondo una nuova vita sia sufficiente perchè non lo odi se la verità dovrebbe venire a galla -ma è anche vero che il cucciolo potrebbe apparire come un umano. In fondo, i witcher non nascono così che lo aiuti a proteggere il bambino, qualsiasi sia la sua forma.

Jaskier ama il suo bambino immensamente. 

Forse non è così che si immaginava la sua vita, perché non aveva mai creduto possibile di avere un figlio se quel figlio non era di Geralt… Ma ecco che il Destino si mette in mezzo e boom! Un bambino nato da witcher si materializza dentro di lui!

Forse non potrà mai amare Geralt come desidera, ma ha qualcosa di suo da proteggere e da custodire dal male del mondo. E sarà l'omega più fastidioso e dell'universo, ma nessuno ferirà il suo bambino.  
Nemmeno Geralt. Perché Geralt uccide i mostri, no?

Un'altra dolorosa contrazione gli attraversa la spina dorsale e chiama Myrta a gran voce.

"Ti prego, ti prego! Dammi ancora un giorno! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenti? Perplessità? Insulti?  
> Sapete dove trovarmi! Se volete suggerirmi situazioni comiche o tragiche sono qui!  
> Grazie di essere arrivati fino alla fine!


End file.
